


Sweet Normalcy

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Years, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably bad, how passionately she loved Kira, how dependent she was on the other woman, but fuck it. Her life spent a lot of its time sucking. She was allowed to find happiness wherever the hell she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scepticallyopenminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/gifts).



> Fair warning that I did not watch season 4 past episode 1.

[The Tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Malia clenched her fist tight, loosening it only to avoid snapping her pen in half. So, she'd graduated high school, successfully integrated into human society, and won multiple fights for her life. None of that even seemed to matter because high school degree or not, the homework for her college algebra class was damn impossible. She didn't know why it always made her feel incompetent, it just _did_.

The apartment door opened and Malia tossed her notebook aside to get to her feet. She popped her head out the bedroom door. Despite her frustration, whenever Kira arrived back home she could never quite resist the urge to smile. Kira let her bag fall to the floor and pried off her boots before leaning back against the door, sighing heavily.

"Long day?" Malia asked, stepping into the living room.

Kira's eyes flew open, startled, but then she relaxed, smiling. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot you were getting home early today."

"Good thing I did," Malia said. "You look like you need to relax."

"That is _very_ true," Kira said.

Kira crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Malia's waist and burying her face in Malia's neck. Malia tugged her close and rested her cheek on top of Kira's head. Kira's scent helped relax her further, the concern of her schoolwork bleeding away as she wrapped her senses up in the feel of her lover. It was probably bad, how passionately she loved Kira, how dependent she was on the other woman, but fuck it. Her life spent a lot of its time sucking. She was allowed to find happiness wherever the hell she wanted.

"How's the homework?" Kira asked, her voice muffled against Malia's neck.

"Eh, awful as usual," Malia said. "Can't we just...relax tonight? I think we deserve that."

"Mmk," Kira said, leaning back enough to smile up at her. "I'll help you finish it tomorrow. Tonight can be our night."

"Are Stiles and Scott going to be home tonight?" Malia asked.

"Nope," Kira said. She pulled completely away. "They're going home to visit their parents. We get the apartment to ourselves tonight."

She winked and turned away to head into the kitchen. Malia flushed. Human propriety still wasn't something she'd mastered yet, but whenever Kira blatantly expressed her appreciation, Malia couldn't help her own pleased embarrassment.

"Do you want help cooking dinner?" Malia asked, trailing after Kira.

"Sure, if you want. I was thinking of frying some chicken? Did I teach you that yet?" Kira asked as she rooted around their cupboards for the necessary pans.

"Nope. I will be your attentive student," Malia said with a smile.

Ever since they started living together two years ago during their freshman year of college, Kira had made a point of teaching Malia how to cook. Malia had dutifully memorized every recipe Kira taught her. Part of it had been purely for survival; she couldn't expect someone to cook her every meal when they all had such weird schedules. The other part had been...well, trying to impress Kira.

She couldn't pinpoint _when_ her affections had shifted from Stiles to Kira. Sometime after she finally started seeing other people as important, but before Kira had broken up with Scott. She could still remember being pleased by their break up, because it meant Stiles could finally tell his best friend he was in love with him. Of course, Malia didn't realize she was in love with Kira until later, and didn't get the courage to actually tell her until a year ago.

Surprisingly, unlike virtually every other moment of her life, when she and Kira got together, it lacked any sort of drama. After living together, it just felt like a natural development. They took care of each other, and more than anyone, Kira felt like pack.

After they ate, Malia collected the dishes up to load up the dishwasher as Kira slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes. She rubbed at the back of her neck, grimacing.

"Sore?" Malia asked, returning to stand behind her and wrap her arms around Kira's shoulders.

"Yeah. You offering something?" Kira's tone was expectant.

Malia snorted a laugh. "Well now I am."

"You're the best girlfriend ever and I love you," Kira said, craning her neck to smile up at Malia.

Malia kissed the tip of Kira's nose and then stepped back so she could start digging her thumbs into the knots along the base of Kira's neck. Kira groaned, head slumping forward. Malia felt pleased. She always did when she got to take care of Kira. She liked being able to help because it felt like she was evening the score between them, which Kira kept telling her was ridiculous. She couldn't really help it though. Part of it, she knew, was left over from the part of her life spent as a coyote. If you weren't useful, you might as well be left for dead.

She was still getting used to the idea that she was safe in her position.

"What happened today?" Malia asked, keeping her grip steady.

"Nothing really. Just the end of the week is all, I suppose. And you know, the full moon coming up," Kira said.

"Ah."

Malia supposed it was due to Kira's supernatural abilities, but once she started integrating with the pack, she started to have a harder time controlling her kitsune powers around the time of the full moon. That, more than anything else, was something Malia could identify with.

"Did you make anything explode?" Malia asked. The question could've been teasing, but Malia was rarely anything other than serious, something Kira knew well.

"Thank God, _no_. Thought I was going to. Some people can say so many stupid things," Kira said, rubbing her temples. "And before you say it, punching them won't help."

Malia shrugged. It totally could as far as she was concerned. "You should take care of your stuff. I can run you a bath if you want."

Kira twisted in her chair to look up at her. "Seriously? Best girlfriend ever. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I'd just punch them," Malia said with a beaming smile, and she was only partially joking too.

Kira rolled her eyes. Malia let go of her and headed for the bigger bathroom attached to their bedroom. They'd had to fight Scott and Stiles for the right to the bathroom, and Kira managed to win the argument by claiming that as women, they needed more room. Malia still couldn't quite see how she fit any female stereotypes, but if it meant she got a bigger bathroom, she wouldn't protest. Besides, open spaces made life easier for her.

She made sure the water was near boiling before putting in the perfect amount of bubble mix and plugging up the drain. When it came to Kira, she was all about getting everything near perfect. In a lot of ways, Malia figured Kira had it harder than her. Kira had expectations to live up to, a family outside the pack. Malia had long ago come to terms with the fact that she wasn't what her father wanted and never would be. Stiles still gave her a pitying look whenever someone brought it up, even after Malia promised that she was fine. Her father stopped being family when she became a werecoyote.

Kira knew better though. She let Malia dote on her, because Malia had nowhere else to put that energy.

"That looks amazing," Kira said from where she was leaning against the bathroom doorframe. 

Malia glanced over her shoulder from where she was bent over at the waist to lean over the tub. She raised an eyebrow. "So do you mean the bath or my ass?"

Kira shrugged. "Both really. You gonna join me?"

Malia straightened, biting her lip as her gaze wandered up and then back down Kira's form. She was much more relaxed now, a look Malia definitely liked on her.

"Maybe in a bit," Malia said finally. "Get started without me. Then I'll join."

"Well, I like the sound of that," Kira said. "Don't wait too long."

Malia flushed and moved to leave, but not before Kira popped up on her toes to steal a quick kiss. Malia stared down at her and licked her lips.

"Never mind, now is good."

Kira grinned and tugged her inside.


End file.
